


Everyone Has a Secret

by HylianHeroine2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto, Original Work, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Nurses & Nursing, Police, Possession, Secrets, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianHeroine2/pseuds/HylianHeroine2
Summary: To suddenly be wrapped up in your girlfriend's deepest and darkest secret would turn most people away, the again, Lee isn't most people. After all, everyone has a secret, what's yours?
Relationships: Rock Lee/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2





	1. Police Work

Everyone Has a Secret…

A KrystalHyrule Fanfiction

*******HylianHeroine2*****

It seemed like every time the night was quiet, it spelled disaster for the police force. Only on truly rare, very rare, occurrences did the night ever stay dead. 

Indeed, tonight seemed like one of those rare occurrences. Lee and his partner, Neji, were sitting in their cruiser, having a laugh when their scanner hissed to life with a job to do. It didn’t seem imperative so Lee was told to go in without his lights and sirens. Matthew, one of the police dispatchers told them that there was a break-in at the First National Bank of Southside City. That break-in alarm went off constantly and it was usually a false alarm. 

As they drove along, the scanner hissed again and Matthew, now much more urgent, told them that it wasn’t a false alarm, and they needed to be back up quickly. Lee raised an eyebrow but flipped on his lights and sped off. When they pulled up, other units were waiting outside, along with a SWAT team truck. 

Two of the other units were from Lee and Neji’s precinct. Unit 4578 was Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland, both were good friends of theirs and were around the same age, though, everyone jokes that Arthur was their mother hen as he acted so much older than everyone. Matthew was Alfred’s brother.

The other unit was Unit 4179, Naruto Uzumaki and Kawa Hashimoto. Both of these boys were good friends as well and Naruto was actually Lee’s partner in the Academy. 

As for him and Neji? Well, Lee was the nephew of the Police Chief himself, having been adopted by him after his parents’ death following a car accident. Neji was the nephew of a prominent business man in the city, his cousin getting ready to take the role of CEO in a few years. They were childhood best friends and entered the Academy together. 

Getting out the cruiser and giving a quick salute, they quickly cut to the chase. 

“What is the run down?” Neji asked. 

Arthur lit up a cigarette as he leaned against his cruiser. “Group of girls in costumes and masks; probably trying to impress mob boyfriends or some people trying to make a statement. You know, the usual.” 

Kawa nodded his head. “The report we have so far is that the leader calls herself the White Wolf, all the reports have come from different cities around the area, seems that she moved to our fair little city.” 

“That’s why all of us are out here.” Alfred finished up.

“Not that we are needed. The SWAT team is already in there, not long now until they come out in handcuffs”. Kawa said as he stole a cigarette from Arthur.

Suddenly the large steel doors of the bank burst open and about 10 SWAT team officers either came sliding out or running for their lives. 

Jumping to attention everyone pulled their gun out and proceeded up the steps.

Lee was the first to get in and what he saw was just incredible. The group was in fact entirely girls, adding up to five, and the platinum blonde in the front seemed to be the leader. Her hands were lit up with a white light. It was mystifying almost, but he had to stay focused. While the blonde stood her ground, the other girls were grabbing as much cash as they could get into a large bag. 

He nodded at the others and they all pointed their guns at her and in a commanding voice he barked. “Alright, drop all weapons and put your hands up.” The woman smiled and put her hands up. Lee was just as surprised as the others.

Suddenly a light burst from her hands again and shot Naruto. He skittered back and seemed to be frozen in place. In the shock, she managed to get Alfred as well. Arthur fired off two shots, the woman dodged them with ease and came running at Lee with speeds he had never seen before. Feeling like a linebacker hit him, pain shot through his body as she attacked him and then bolted to the next. 

One by one she effortlessly took them all down with quick kicks, punches and her nails. Looking up in pain Lee only managed to see them for a few short seconds before they all ran out, past Lee and his fellow officers. 

Crime scene investigators came in and an ambulance had to come to take Naruto and Alfred. After over four hours of trying to collect evidence, there honestly wasn’t much, everyone went back to the station to do their reports. Clock out time came and everyone kind of solemnly went back to their own cars, all thinking the same thing.

What was that? What kind of mystical magic happened? Magic wasn’t entirely rare, but it certainly wasn’t common either, especially physical magic like that. Lee shook his head and drove home in silence. 

Barely making a noise as he came home, he gently brushed his cat, Aslan’s, back as he walked by her spot on the couch and went in to make a little dinner. Aslan jumped up in his lap as Lee ate and purred into her master’s chest. Lee smiled and rubbed on the animals head awhile before standing and removing Aslan from his pants. 

“Come on now, don’t give me that look,” Lee said as he smiled at Aslan’s obvious frown at being moved. “I have to shower and go to bed before I pass out on the floor and you make mincemeat of my back.” Aslan flicked her tail back and forth in irritation but went to jump on Lee’s bed. 

Heading into his bedroom and stripping to his boxers Lee made his way to the bathroom where he started the water and waited for it to heat up. Looking into the mirror Lee noticed a rather deep cut on his shoulder. She must have done it when she attacked him.

He needed to get it cleaned up. Some soap and water tonight and he’d go to the doctors tomorrow. Looking back into the mirror and seeing the fog he peeled off the boxers and walked under the hot water.

Gritting his teeth at the sting of his cut and carefully soaping the area he stood under the hot water, thoughts of the night still filling his head. Restless sleep was sure to come until they got this crime solved. He put a large bandage over his cut after he dried off and lay down. 

Grogginess met him in the morning and he had to peel Aslan from his stomach. Thankfully it was his day off so he could take his leisure in getting dressed, ate and out the door by 10 am. The clinic he had gotten signed up in was only a short walk away from his townhouse, he whistled a tune as he walked along waving at neighbors and the like. Normally he hated hospitals, so cold and dreadful, but this new clinic was quite nice looking and his doctor, Doctor Charles Cox was a nice man and took his job seriously. Doing a walk-in patient form he sat and waited for his name to be called. A nurse called him up after an hour of him almost falling asleep on the couch, after she did his height, weight and lead him to a private room. 

Everything seemed normal until she walked in. The fair-skinned dirty blonde before him did not look like his regular doctor. She brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear as the other nurse gave her the files and a quick run-down, and Lee felt himself blushing at her soft face and beautiful curves. She finally turned her blue eyes to him and smiled sweetly. 

“Hello, I’m Krystal Hyrule, the Head Nurse.” 

Lee unglued his tongue long enough to say. “Where’s Doctor Cox?

“Doctor Cox is sick today and I’m filling in for him.” She said with a smile. Pulling the wheelie chair up to him and pulling out his records she said. “So what seems to be the problem?”

“Ah, well. I was working last night and when I got home, I noticed I had a pretty deep cut on my shoulder.” Lee said. “I bandaged it up but wanted to get it checked out, make sure it wasn’t anything major.” 

Krystal nodded as she stood and went to grab a couple of gloves. “Sounds like a concern to me. Let’s go ahead and remove your shirt and we’ll take a look.” 

Lee did as she asked and she gently removed the bandage and began her observations. Lee watched over his shoulder at her and noted a range of expressions crossing her face. Finally, and quite suddenly she popped back up and said rather quickly. “Well, it looks like we’ll need to clean it up and get you stitched up.”

“Ah, don’t leave me in stitches,” Lee said before he could stop himself. He had a really bad habit of saying puns. Krystal stopped and looked at him with shock until she erupted in giggles.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry.” She said behind her gloved hand. “I shouldn’t be giggling like this, but I really love puns.” 

Lee cracked a smile. “Punny, so do I.” Krystal snorted behind her hand and moved to the cabinet to get her tools. 

“Mister Rock, don’t go making me laugh this hard this early in the morning.” She playfully lectured as she reached up to grab the cotton balls from the shelf. 

Lee laughed as he watched her. She struggled slightly with getting to the shelf and soon his eyes drifted lower, watching her cute curves wiggle as she jumped slightly, grabbing the items she needed. To his dismay he felt a growing pressure in his pants. Realizing he had a growing erection Lee flushed and tried to cover as Krystal turned to treat him. It was an awkward moment when she realized why he was flushed.

“I am so sorry.” Lee said quickly. Krystal waved it off. 

“Oh nothing I haven’t seen before.” Her own face turned a tint of pink but she walked behind him and began dabbing some rubbing alcohol in his cut as he hissed in pain. Applying numbing medication to his shoulder she swiftly and expertly stitched up his shoulder. Taking a moment to observe her handy work, she cleaned up the surrounding area and then walked back over to the wheelie chair to grab his records. “Alright, I do believe you have been properly left in stitches.” She smiled to herself as she turned to face him. 

Lee had stood to put his shirt back on, when Krystal turned to face him, she tripped on the wheelie chair and started to fall. His instincts kicked in and he pulled her close to prevent her from falling. Awkwardness ensued with her pressed nicely against his bare chest and his returning excitement pressed against her stomach. 

They both flushed and pulled away from each other with a nervous chuckle. 

_ “You idiot.” _ Lee thought.  _ “Why do you have such a hard time talking to girls?” _ He cleared his throat and put his shirt back on. Sticking out his hand he smiled nervously. “Thank you nurse, for the stitching.” 

“You’re welcome Mister Rock.” Krystal took his hand and shook it. “With the risk of sounding even more awkward…do you want to go on a date Friday night?”

Lee blinked and laughed. “Do you ask out all your patients?”

Krystal raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Do you get erections with all the nurses?”

Lee blushed and shook his head. “Touché.” He took her hand and kissed the back of the glove. “I would love a date.” 


	2. Dating Game

Everyone Has a Secret…

Chapter 2

*****HylianHeroine2*****

Exchanging numbers with Krystal and paying the copay Lee left the office in a love-stricken daze. He had a date, a real one too! He sighed happily thinking on how great this date would be, and with such a drop-dead gorgeous woman!

Then he ran right into someone. Stumbling back in pain he looked up, Arthur stood there rubbing his head. 

“Oh geez, are you alright?” Lee asked. Arthur got really bad headaches sometimes and he worried he just made one even worse.

“Blimey that hurt, I’m okay.” He replied. “You sure knocked into me hard though, you’re usually more alert than that.” He shook his head and put a hand on Lee’s shoulder. “Are you here to see Naruto and Alfred too?”

Lee felt his eyes widen. He completely forgot that the clinic was attached to a major trauma center and his two other buddies were in there. He quickly nodded. “Ah, yes, I had been seen by my own doctor and was headed that way.” 

Arthur raised one of his own massive eyebrows. “Alright, well.” He turned Lee around. “You’re headed the wrong direction.” 

As they walked along to the trauma building they talked on the progress of everything. 

“Nothing new on the case I presume?”

“No, there was very little evidence and we were bringing in some specialty people to help run more programs,” Arthur explained. “As with the boys, doctors have found that they are alive beneath their statuesque forms, but are paralyzed. Thankfully they can keep them alive intravenously and with machines to breathe and pump their hearts for them.” 

Lee nodded. “That’s good, at least there hope.”

“Yeah. There is.” They exited the elevator to see Naruto and Alfred pretty much acting like fools in their room, tossing cotton balls back and forth at one another, moving around like nothing happened. Arthur’s jaw hit the floor and his mother hen reared back and shouted. 

“What’s going on here?!”

Krystal jumped about a foot in the air in the room and dropped the glass container she was holding. She whipped around. “Excuse me sir, you can’t just go shouting like that!” She said. “Some patients are trying to sleep!” 

Arthur blushed at her commanding tone. Alfred and Naruto quickly settled down.

“Oh, I didn’t know you’d be up here either,” Lee said. Krystal looked over at him and blinked in surprise before clearing her throat and pulling the curtain around Naruto and Alfred. 

“If you two will excuse me for just a moment, I have to check these two out before you can see them.” She disappeared around the curtain before popping her head back out. “Actually, Lee, can you go out and ask for the janitor? I dropped a glass jar.”

Lee nodded. “Right.” He turned and left, but not before hearing stifled giggles behind the curtain. He’d hear it from the boys now. 

After Krystal left, and maybe, accidentally, who knows really, brushed up against Lee, he couldn’t tell for sure but he liked what he saw when he could peer down the front of her scrubs, he and Arthur entered the room to two gigantic grins.

“So, what happened and why didn’t you call anyone that you two were alive?” Arthur demanded as he sat on Alfred’s bed.

Naruto sipped on his juice. “Crazy thing, we woke up early this morning, feeling better than ever. That nurse, the one that had Lee blushing so much.” He winked in Lee’s direction. “Was in here and explained what she was told, but we seem to be quite healthy.”

“Heh, yeah,” Alfred said as he leaned back into the bed. “We aren’t quite discharged so we didn’t want to bother anyone until we were close to getting outta here.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m just thankful you two are alive, we thought you were dead for sure.”

“Nah, can’t keep us down!” Naruto shouted before covering his mouth as an irritated cough came from the Nurses station outside the room. “But, uhh, yeah, Lee, who’s that sexy nurse, neh?”

Lee flushed again before coughing a little to clear his throat. “Uhh, well, she’s a nice young woman that I have a date with Friday.”

“Oh?” Alfred said with a grin. “And when did this occur? You’re always so wrapped up in work and spending time with your brother.” 

Lee looked away. “She asked me out today after she stitched up a wound on my shoulder.”

“Ooooh!” Alfred said with a laugh. “Get some man!” 

Another irritated cough came from the nurse’s station. Arthur lightly whacked Alfred on the head. “Shut up you two, you’ll get us all kicked out.”

Thankfully, over the course of the next few hours, there was no more outburst or nurses threatening to dismember if they didn’t keep quiet. The boys were due to be discharged as long as they showed improvement through the rest of the day and night. Arthur and Lee walked out and parted ways. 

The next few days came and went, the rest of the station hearing on how Lee was going to hook up with a sexy nurse, he was given hell for the rest of the week. But it didn’t matter to him. Friday was approaching and he couldn’t be happier. He and Krystal texted over the few days, keeping the conversation quite innocent and polite. Though, his fingers did itch to tell her how beautiful she was. 

Maybe tell her a few other things he’d like to do.

Friday arrived and he clocked out, waving goodbye to his friends and headed home to shower and change. Maybe rub one out so he wouldn’t pop a boner at dinner. 

They agreed to meet in front of a fancy restaurant and Lee checked his watch for the fiftieth time.  _ “Aren’t nurses supposed to be always rushing?” _ He thought briefly. Heels clicking on the pavement caught his attention and his jaw hit the concrete at the sight of her. 

Krystal, no longer in bulky scrubs wore a tiny cocktail dress that showed off her silky smooth looking legs and her sun-kissed shoulders. Her hair all tied back in a tight bun and her kissable looking neck was adorned with a beautiful ruby necklace. 

That love dazed feeling returned and he got a goofy grin on his face. “H-hi.” He slurred before snapping too. “Hello Krystal, you look beautiful tonight.” 

Krystal smiled and giggled. “You clean up pretty nice too officer.” She winked and took his arm. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” He said as they entered the restaurant. He mentally thanked Neji for getting him this reservation on such short notice. Grand flooring and a beautiful chandelier hung from the high ceiling, each table was adorned with candles and a beautiful floral arrangement. The host sat them and their waitress took their drink orders and appetizer.

“So…”He asked after a moment. “You’re the head nurse?”

Krystal nodded. “Oh yes, I went to school here in Southside and once I graduated, one of my professors wanted me to be the head nurse at her clinic. Doctor Cox is actually another one of my professors, he and I work well together, though he thinks I’m too soft on some patients.”

Lee chuckled. “I completely understand. Why did you want to be a nurse?”

Krystal tapped her fingers on the table in thought. “Well, truly I didn’t want the life I was raised in, and I have always loved seeing people get better, knowing that I can make a difference in a life means the world to me.” 

“Funny,” Lee said. “That’s why I wanted to be an officer, well, that and my Uncle is the Chief of Police. He practically took me to the station every day, it was almost destiny.”

“Ooh, do tell,” Krystal said as she laced her fingers together and rested her chin on them.

Lee sat back in the chair a little. “Well, I was pretty much raised by my uncle, my parents died in an accident. My brother and I absolutely fell in love with the police force. He became a military man while I went to the Academy.” 

Krystal pursed her lips. “What was your Uncle’s name?”

“Gai Maito,” Lee said. Krystal brightened instantly.

“My Godmother is his fiancée!” She laughed. “I knew I had seen you before somewhere!” 

Lee paled. “Really, where?”

“My Godmother keeps a picture on her desk with Gai in it, and you and your brother are in it as well.” She replied. “When I saw you in the office, I just kept having this feeling that I knew you somewhere.” 

Lee laughed along with her. “Small world huh?”

They continued to talk as they ate. To say that dinner was nice was an understatement. It was a fantastic night so far, Lee couldn’t believe it, not only did Krystal have the body of a goddess, but also had a perfect personality. She was quick-witted, managed to say the right things at the right time, she never pulled the conversation towards herself or tried to outdo Lee in his stories.

She never tried to make snide remarks about Lee’s beliefs or ideas, she even agreed with them. She never dipped into things he didn’t want to talk about nor did he dip into hers. He could tell that her family was an issue with her and she could tell that his past was an issue with him. They respected each other and Lee was sure that he had been given a divine gift from above when it came to her.

Lee paid the bill and he walked her home. He smiled when she said she might lose her way to her bed, so he walked her there too. Her moans of ecstasy drove him wild, he enjoyed every second of being in her arms. Krystal snuggled against him as she slept after and he still couldn’t help but thank his lucky stars. 

However, in the morning, she was gone, a note on the nightstand said to help himself to breakfast in her fridge and to lock the knob when he left. His eyebrows knitted together in concern, but he brushed it off. After all, she was a nurse.

He texted her a good morning and ate some toast. A cold nose on his back made him jump, he turned in the chair to see a large white dog. “Oh, hello.” 

It sat on the floor and whined at his food. 

A text came through from Krystal. “Good morning! Sorry to dash off like that, but you looked so peaceful sleeping. Can you please feed Wolfos for me, I got a page and had to dash!”

He smiled and replied that it wouldn’t be a problem and to have a good day.

She sent back a winky face. Lee beamed. He finished up breakfast and fed her dog, though it was a large animal and looked intimidating, Wolfos was a sweet girl that licked at his face in love. Getting dressed he locked up her house and strolled back to his own home at a leisurely pace.

Until he got a call from his uncle.

“Where are you?” Gai shouted through the phone. “You were supposed to be at work over an hour ago!”

Lee jumped and started to run to his townhouse. “I’m so sorry uncle Gai, I spent the night somewhere else!”

“She better have been worth it, I have half a mind to strip some stripes from your uniform and add them to your backside!” Lee grimaced. He hated it when his uncle spanked him as a little kid and it hated it even more when he still threatened him with it today as a grown man.

“I’ll be at the station as soon as I’m in uniform.”

“Good, we have new evidence on the case anyways.” 

With that, Gai hung up. Lee sprinted back to his house.


	3. Shiro's Playtime

Everyone Has a Secret

Chapter 3

*****HylianHeroine2*****

Shiro hopped from rooftop to rooftop, happy as a clam. Stopping once she got to her summon point she briefly looked at the reflective glass on the office building. Krystal’s beautiful blonde hair was almost stark white now and tied back. It took Shiro a few weeks to figure out how to use human hands long enough to get that wild mane under control. 

All-powerful ancient spirit or not, being in a different body took some getting used to. She reared back and let out the most ear-splitting howl anyone in the next five blocks would have woken up too. Only a few seconds later did four more people show up. Counting them she narrowed her eyes. Yui, Rio, Himari, and Kanna. 

Shiro growled. “Where’s Sana?”

Rio shrugged. “Girl said she had other things to do.” Shiro’s eyes flashed. 

“I give the woman a fucking body and she can’t even hold her end of the bargain.” Shiro huffed. “I have half a mind to kill her and her host.” Her fingers flexed dangerously and her power coursed through Krystal’s veins. 

“We don’t need her anyways tonight,” Yui said. “What do we have planned?”

Shiro chuckled. “You’re right, well…you ladies want some new rocks tonight?” She gestured to a new jewelry store down on the street below. “We’ve yet to hit it.” 

Everyone nodded. They all jumped down from the building and landed gracefully on the street below. 

“What’s the plan to get in?” Himari asked. Shiro smiled as she kicked open the door and the alarms went off immediately. 

“Grab what you can, I’ll keep everyone off your backs.” 

The girls all ran in, smashing cases and pulling as many jewels and accessories as they could. Rio peered into a case, looking at a diamond-encrusted watch. The numbers on the dial were other expensive stones. 

“Fifty thousand for a chew toy?” Rio said. “Highway robbery.” She smashed open the case and picked up the watch before throwing it to Shiro who put it on. Sirens were approaching. Shiro stared down the police cars that showed up. 

“Lookie here.” She gleefully called. “Our favorite officers and they even fixed the other two.”

“Shame,” Kanna said. “They looked like such good statues, we should do it again.”

Rio laughed. “No, Shiro isn’t a one-trick pony. She’s got more up her sleeve.” 

“Hands up you hags!” Naruto shouted as he started to run in. Kawa held him back.

“Shut the hell up man, do you want to be another statue?” 

Shiro smiled. “Your friend is right, you survived the last encounter; you might not be so lucky this time.” She snapped her fingers and all the girls ran off in different directions, each with a sack of jewels and cash on their hips. Shiro grinned as she darted down an alleyway, Lee taking off in pursuit. She jumped onto a fire escape and turned around. Lee’s firearm trained on her.

“You really think you can catch me officer?”

“Yes.” Lee’s steely reply made her smile. She leaned over the edge of the railing. 

“Are you going to shoot me, officer?” She teased.

“If you aren’t willing to comply, then yes.” 

“Ah, that hurts my feelings.” She pretended to swoon. “I guess I should go now before the big bad officer takes me in.” She started off when she was smacked in the back of the head with a trash can lid. 

“What the fuck man?” She barked as she held her bleeding head. “I should kill you for that.”

Lee didn’t reply, he simply started up the fire escape. Shiro tsked and began climbing higher. If she got to the roof, she could easily getaway. 

However, Lee managed to catch up and stayed close behind, tackling her just as she was getting ready to jump. “Stop struggling!” He barked as he placed the handcuffs on her. Yanking her up, he started for the fire escape.

Now Shiro, as much of a fighter as she was, knew she very well couldn’t allow her host to go to prison nor did she want bruises that Lee would see later and question. She knocked into Lee’s face, giving him a bloody lip and when he released, she flexed her arms and broke through the cuffs easily. 

She turned around and winked at Lee before running off and jumping from rooftop to rooftop and finally out of sight.

She breathed heavily as she got back to Krystal’s house and through the back door. Wolfos growled at her.

“Oh shut up you mangy mutt.” She barked. “Your master is fine, stop whining and acting like tough shit.” She collapsed on the couch holding her bleeding head. Lee had managed to grab her bag of jewels before she could runoff. 

The night wasn’t worth it at this point. She closed her eyes and released her control. 

Krystal awoke groggy and in pain. Touching the back of her head gently she whimpered at the pain searing through her skull. Turning on her TV she sighed in frustration as the White Wolf had been spotted again in Southside, thankfully the store that had been robbed was both insured and most of the thieves had managed to lose their spoils. She got up to get some medicine for her headache.

_ “Come on Shiro, why do you need to lift from jewelry stores, I have more than enough.” _ She thought to herself as she looked at the wound on the back of her head. Thankfully, due to her natural healing, she wouldn’t need stitches or anything, but it was going to be sore for a few days. 

“Maybe I like the thrill, now shut up, I want to sleep.” Another voice growled back at her. 

She sighed again and went to change into something more comfortable. Lee was supposed to come over after work to pick her up for a movie. Maybe she could convince him to just stay at his place and watch a DVD together. Looking down she swallowed thickly at seeing the fancy watch on her wrist. With a sigh she took it off and threw it into her linen closet, hopefully, she could drop it off at the police station saying she found it in a few days. 

Lee pet Krystal’s head as they watched a movie on his couch. He looked down to see her starting to drift off. “You sleepy?”

“Yeah, long nights at the clinic you know,” Krystal mumbled.  _ “Among other things.” _ She thought.

Lee chuckled as his hand finally rested on her hip. “You should rest sweetheart.” He said. “Morning comes way too quick you know.”

Krystal nodded and fell asleep in his lap. She later awoke to him carrying her to his bed. She smiled faintly and the voice in her head quietly whispered. 

“Not a bad guy.”


	4. Secrets Out

Everyone Has a Secret

Chapter 4

*****HylianHeroine2*****

Krystal and Lee continued their courtship for the next few weeks. He loved to show up to her job and gift her flowers and such, and she would regularly visit the station. Gai had been absolutely ecstatic once he knew who Lee was dating. As a matter of fact, Lee found that a lot of people that Krystal knew were either dating his friends or at least knew them. 

Honestly, it was a wonder how they had never met before. But Lee liked to believe that fate led him to Krystal, and he had the White Wolf to thank. 

Not that he would, the woman was insane. Her break-ins seemed to be getting less and less though now, and for that Lee was grateful. She did however lift from a few more places but scattered as soon as the police showed up.

Dropping Krystal off at work she blew him a kiss and waved goodbye as she ran off. He smiled and drove off back to his house. 

A text came through as he parked. 

“I forgot to feed Wolfos again, can you please go feed her?” Krystal asked. “I’ll give you some special medicine if you do!” 

Lee chuckled as he replied, okay. Krystal liked to call her blowjobs a special medicine. Not that he minded, it was pretty good medicine, one that he didn’t mind taking. Taking off again he used the spare key and walked in.

“Hey little lady.” He greeted Wolfos at the door. “How’s my sweet girl?” She nuzzled his face and licked him in earnest. He filled up the food bowl and refilled her water before giving her a pat on the back. Looking at his watch he figured he had time before a meeting to help clean up, after all they made a complete wreck of her bedroom when they had a 5-hour romp session. 

Her bedroom didn’t look as bad as it had from the other night but still kind of messy. He stripped the sheets and made her bed with some fresh ones. In the closet, he saw something glinting in the overhead light. Taking out his phone, he shined the flashlight on a very nice watch. Pulling it out he furrowed his brow, one of the items stolen from the jewelry shop was an overly gaudy watch. He pursed his lips as he placed the watch back. There was no way that she would be the dreaded White Wolf…right?

Lee thought nothing more of it for a while until he spent the night a couple nights in a row. He woke up needing to use the restroom and found Krystal rocking back and forth on the couch. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he heard her talking to herself. 

“No, I want to stay here.” She harshly whispered as she held her head. 

“I don’t care, you made an agreement, and you have to hold your end of the deal, I’ve already been nice enough for all this frivolous dating you’ve been doing!”

“It’s not frivolous!” Krystal said standing. “I love him.”

“Hah, no you don’t. You just love his cock, nothing more.”

“That’s not true!” Krystal said. “Just shut up!”

“I will if you let go!”

Krystal sat back down and slumped over before snapping back up, her hair turned platinum and Lee felt his heart drop. He quickly retreated back in and lay down, Krystal came in a few moments later. Lee barely peeked his eyes open and Krystal had sat down on the bed and gently started to stroke his face. 

“You look so peaceful, it’s a shame that she had to fall in love with you.” A nail started to dig into his face and he tried not to wince. It pulled away before it could do any real damage. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay asleep. I don’t like having her cry over a dead body.” 

With that, she stood and walked over to the closet and opened a hidden compartment. Lee gingerly lifted his head when he was sure her back was turned and nearly gasped at what he saw. It was the White Wolf’s outfit. He lay back down and pretended as hard as he could to be sleeping. Krystal got changed and bolted out the door, Lee heard Wolfos growl from the hall and then the front door opened and then closed again. 

He sat up and texted Alfred who was on duty. “Avoid the White Wolf if at all possible. I will explain everything as soon as I can.”

Morning came and Krystal stumbled home. Lee sat in her kitchen and watched as she came through the sliding glass door leading to her backyard. She froze when she saw him.

“Uh. Good morning!” She said cheerfully. “I uhh...had to run to the clinic late last night.”

“In a supervillain outfit?” He asked deadpan. Krystal sweated bullets.

“Yeees?” She said. “It was…superhero night?” She said, all but giving up. Lee pointed to the kitchen chair and she sat, looking rather embarrassed. 

“I saw you last night.” He said after a moment. He took her hand. “You were talking to yourself and then you clearly got in the White Wolf’s costume. When I made your bed the other day, I saw a watch that was stolen as well. I didn’t say anything because I wanted to believe that you weren’t her.” 

Krystal looked down in shame.

“Please, tell me what’s going on,” Lee said. “I want to understand, you know what it would mean if you were caught as the thief.” 

Krystal took a shuddering breath. “I know, it would mean a loss of so much. But, before I do, do you believe that it’s not really me?”

Lee raised an eyebrow but gestured for her to continue. 

“I was just a stupid teenager looking for some fun, my friends and I all heard of these ancient, desolate ruins and dared each other to go in. We ignored the police tape and the keep out signs. Sai warned me about going, said that evil resided there, but we were kids and I thought I could handle myself you know. I have divine blood from an accident Goddess, thought it would protect me.” 

_ “Come on girls, don’t be scaredy cats.” Krystal teased as she ducked under the worn police tape. The girls all followed her, giggling and scaring one another. They came across different chasms and caverns. Each taking their own way and promising to all leave as a group. Krystal crossed over a thin worn, wooden beam and into a dark cavern. Using her phone she stumbled across a shrine of sorts. The wolf statue staring at her made her jump out of her skin at first but laughed at being such a frightened child.  _

_ Gently she touched the nose and admired the craftsmanship.  _

_ “You want to have some fun”? A voice said. Krystal screamed in fright and whipped her phone around to try to find where it came from.  _

_ “I’m here in front of you.” The voice said and Krystal turned to see the statue again. “There we go. Oh I see much strength in you little one. The blood of a Goddess even.”  _

_ “What are you”? Krystal asked. _

_ The voice chuckled. “If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me. Now, as I asked little one. Do you want some fun?” _

_ Krystal raised an eyebrow but hesitantly nodded. “Sure.”  _

_ “Alright, stick your hand in my mouth and I promise, you’ll have a good time.”  _

“When I woke up, I had no clue where I was. My phone had died and I was exhausted. I managed to get back to the main part of the ruins and all my friends had been standing there, looking rather ragged like I was.” Krystal said. “We all had similar experiences but other than passing out, nothing weird had happened. I thought nothing of it until I started waking up in the morning with items that I didn’t remember purchasing, or cuts and scrapes that I couldn’t account for.”

Lee sighed. “So what happened? Obviously you managed to build a relationship with this thing.”

“I had started hearing voices at one point and finally I could start to see her in my reflection when she wanted to speak to me.” Krystal stood up and went to lean against the kitchen island. “I don’t want to be a criminal, but she forces me. I tried everything to exorcise this thing out of me, but she won’t go. My friends and I tried to go back to the ruins, but the statues were destroyed.” 

“So all your friends?”

Krystal looked over her shoulder. “Are possessed too, yes.” She sighed as she stood. “We try to return everything or “conveniently” lose it. They don’t need the things we steal, they just like the thrill. Nobody would believe us if we ever told them or we got caught. Hell, I wouldn’t even believe it if it hadn’t happened to me. At this point, I really don’t have a plan B.” 

Lee stood and embraced her. “Let’s try to find a solution together. I love you and I want you to get help, to be free from this.”

“I do too.” Krystal said as she put her forehead on his. 

“Too bad it won’t happen.” Shiro’s voice growled at Lee. Lee looked into Krystal’s eyes and saw a yellow reflection instead of her blue ones. He grabbed her head and in the most commanding voice he could muster he said.

“Let go of her.”

Shiro all but growled at him and bared her teeth. “I could kill you mortal, but I might be willing to make a deal…if you are.” She smirked.

Lee narrowed his eyes. “I don’t make deals with criminals.”

Shiro grinned a toothy grin. “Yeah, but you fuck them.” Her bright eyes stared into Lee’s as she pulled away. “Look, officer dumbass, I rightfully took her body. She will never be free from this, so unless you want your little toy to go to jail for her crimes, I’m fine with lying dormant while she rots, after all, then I suggest you make a deal with me too.”

Lee balled up his fists in anger and felt his arms shake. “What kind of deal?”

“I like having extended free time, usually this dumbass that I control can fight me, but…if you were to tell her to let me out more often, think of all the fun we can have.” She started to caress Lee’s face and leaned in close to purr in his ear. “Just you and I, running the world.”

Lee pushed her away. “No way in hell. Krystal was just a teenager and you keep her under your control for absolutely no reason other than to torture her.”

“And?” Shiro said with a huff. “She made the deal and stuck her hand in my statutes mouth. Her body was and is fair game.” She took a step back. “Do you know how long I was in that statue? Unable to roam free.”

Lee crossed his arms. “I’m having a hard time mustering any sympathy.”

Shiro snarled. “Fine, I can just stop your little kitten’s heart then.”

Lee felt his eyes widen but he sat still, hoping to everything above that she was bluffing. Thankfully it seemed that she was, because she growled and stomped Krystal’s foot like a little kid. 

“Don’t you care about her?”

“Yes I do,” Lee said. “That’s why I want to help her and trust me, I will find a way to help her be rid of you.” 

Shiro looked away, a blush evident. “Fine, be that way.” She stared Lee down and smiled. “I won’t make this easy on you though.” Krystal’s eyes rolled back and she started to fall forward, Lee catching her right before she hit the ground. 

What was he going to do?

Lee walked into his uncle’s office. Sai was sitting on the end of his desk and they both jumped as Lee burst his way through the door with Krystal in tow.

“Krystal?” Sai asked. She got up from the desk and took her by the shoulders. “Are you alright?”

Krystal looked up rather tired and ragged. “I told him.” She hoarsely whispered. 

Sai pulled her close. “Oh honey.” She pet Krystal’s head. “You need to rest my sweet, come, let me take you to the couch and you rest.” She looked over at Gai and nodded before leaving the office leaving Gai and Lee alone.

“Please sit Lee,” Gai said as he gestured to the chair in front of his desk. “I would like an explanation on your text to Alfred last night, and why Krystal looked so exhausted.” 

Lee sighed as he put his hands on his legs and looked down. “I have information on the White Wolf and I need your help on how to fix it.” 

Lee recounted the tale that Krystal told him and his own experience talking to the other soul inhabiting Krystal’s body. Gai’s face remained unchanged the entire time, only taking deep breaths occasionally. 

“This is a serious issue Lee, are we sure it’s not a mental illness surfacing as a split personality?”

Lee tilted his head back and forth. “I know it seems like it, but she truly was another person, eye color and hair included. Besides, all her friends can’t have the same mental illness as well, and they are all willing to make statements coming forward.”

Gai pursed his lips. “Well, it would be up to the district attorney at that point, and if it is true, we would still have no way to stop Shiro from running around. Krystal wouldn’t be acquitted each time.” 

Leaning back in the chair Lee nodded. “I know, but there has to be something, this can’t just be a well-kept secret.” 

“This is true,” Gai said. “After all, I would have to book and process her now.” Gai put his hands down on the desk and sighed. “What do you propose?”

“I think that there is some way to rid all the spirits,” Lee said. “When Shiro was talking, she said that she wouldn’t make this easy on me, I think that means that there is a way and she knows it, but she refuses to tell me. I think if we do some research and take the time and effort into this, we can beat Shiro at her own game.” 

“Alright,” Gai replied. “Let me call the DA, and gather her friends. Everyone has statements to give and we should make this a joint effort between everyone.” 

“Agreed.” 

The DA took everything very seriously, strangely enough he completely believed the story that the girls all had. Something about his own wife had gone through something similar as a little girl. He dropped the charges as long as each woman’s house was searched thoroughly and all stolen merchandise was accounted for and returned. 

Each woman had all the items stolen and money taken over the years written down. Krystal alone had well over a million dollars’ worth of money and stuff stolen by herself. She kept it hidden and safe this entire time and not a single cent was missing. Anything she actually bought was accounted for over the years with her own money, each girl took meticulous care and effort into keeping track, dozens of accounting books and notebooks were filled. It took Lee’s entire station days to fully account for everything, but they managed quite well.

Lee began to pour over different ways to get rid of evil spirits and the history of the desolate shrine, but they all were dead ends. Krystal herself had tried to find information but was unsuccessful. So far, the only solution was for Krystal to wear special cuffs when Shiro showed her face. It only seemed to happen every few nights, Krystal fought hard but she was getting so tired, and it was beginning to affect her duties at work and her relationship with Lee.

If she wasn’t sleeping, she was working or pouring over books. Lee spent many nights with her, even moving most of his stuff to her house, along with Aslan. 

Aslan was wary of Krystal though, even if she desperately wanted to pet the adorable cat. At one point she had jumped on Lee’s head and hissed loudly when Krystal walked into the room, fighting Shiro’s spirit. If it wasn’t for her, Lee wouldn’t have noticed in time to help. 

He chalked it up to animals being more sensitive to those kinds of things.

Currently, they were sitting on her living room floor as Lee rubbed her back, it was all twisted up with knots and stiffness due to how much she was fighting. He kissed the side of her head and she turned to look at him.

“Do you really think I can do this?”

Lee nodded. “Of course honey, I know you can and I’ll be here every step of the way.” Krystal tilted her head up and kissed him. His hands began to work their magic on her neck and chest as they kissed. 

“You want to head to bed and relax a little?” He asked in a sultry voice. Krystal nodded. 

“Oh yes, I would love that.” She got up and started to walk into the bedroom when she bumped into the coffee table and a heavy book fell. As she cursed and held her throbbing shin Lee picked up the book.

“What’s this old thing?” He thumbed it open and shook his head in surprise at the strange lettering, it was nothing he had ever seen before. Krystal finally stopped rubbing her sore shin and looked over. 

“Oh, that’s a history book on my family and our ancient lands,” Krystal said. “We came from an old land called Hyrule, my ancestors were the rulers of the land.” 

“You’re from royalty?” Lee asked as he sat down on the couch, Krystal took a seat next to him. 

“Ah, yes, sort of.” She said. “The ancient family no longer rules over the land and it has become overgrown and abandoned. An ancient evil finally managed to destroy the royal family, one of my ancestors managed to get away and start anew. It’s been this way for about 10 or so generations now, so I hold no royal authority.” 

Lee nodded as he pointed to the lettering. “So what is this language?” 

Krystal smiled as she took the book from his hands. “It’s Hylian, my people’s language. I told you that I have an ancient Goddesses blood in me, she was the original blood of the royal family. We all came from her.” 

“Could the ancient evil that destroyed your family’s kingdom be in you?”

Shaking her head Krystal said. “No. Shiro has no connection to him…though…those ruins were on the outskirts of the old lands.” She pursed her lips.” I think we may need to have a visit from someone I haven’t spoken to in ages.”

“Who?” Lee asked.

Krystal closed the book and sighed with a frown. “My twin.” 


	5. Enter Sheik

Everyone Has a Secret

Chapter 5

*****HylianHeroine2*****

Lee rubbed at Krystal’s back as they lay down. She finally looked so peaceful, though he knew that so many thoughts were running through her head. She had told him that she and her twin brother hadn’t spoken to each other ever since they had hit 18 and she went to medical school. 

She loved her family, really she did, but her parents were rich, mostly due to the royal family history, and she grew up never having to lift a finger. But, at around 15, she and her brother had two different views on how they felt their lives should go. 

She wanted to go to medical school and help others, he felt like that wasn’t becoming of their heritage and stated she was disgracing the family name. He wanted to continue their mother’s business empire which she thought was a fine wish but not for her. She cut off all contact with him after he ruined their 18 th birthday by doing something that she didn’t really want to go into. 

Their parents loved both of them equally and wished them all the best in their endeavors, whatever they chose. As far as her and her brother’s disagreements, they stayed out of it. Both were adults. 

Lee brushed Krystal’s face with the back of his hand. Shiro had seemed to notice her host's stress and had actually left the girl alone for the past week, though Lee had to physically restrain her the other night, leaving bruises that he regretted. Her co-workers at the clinic and hospital gave him a death glare when he came in to pick her up from work. 

Of course, Lee couldn’t just tell them why she had bruises on her arms and Krystal’s halfhearted excuses didn’t look any better. 

“Lee?” Krystal’s voice dragged him from his thoughts. 

“Hmm?” He replied. “What are you doing awake? You’re supposed to be sleeping sugar.”

She shifted slightly so she was nestled closer to his face. “Couldn’t sleep, wanted a few kisses instead.”

Lee smiled as he kissed her forehead and nose. “Oh? You want me to give you some kisses then?” He kissed her deeply and moved to cradle her head, kissing along her neck and jawline, making her giggle. “You sound so cute when you make that noise.” He said. “Everything on you is cute.” He tenderly bit into her neck, earning a moan. 

Her phone rang, making them both jump. She rolled over, grabbed it off its charger and grimaced at the name. She answered in her native tongue.

Lee sat off to the side as she seemed to have a heated argument with whoever was on the other end, she eventually got out of bed to argue in the hall. Wolfos looked up and whined from her spot on the bed, Lee reached down and pet her head to help comfort the white beast. Finally Krystal walked back in and threw her phone on the bed before running her hands through her hair, wiping the sweat from her forehead. 

“Who was that?” Lee asked. Krystal sat down on the bed and reached back to run a hand over Wolfos’s back, ruffling the soft fur. 

“It was my mother, she got the police report and she was…well…angry.” She sighed and dropped her arms to hang between her legs. “I was just beginning to work up the courage to call my brother and then she goes ahead and calls him to “fix Krystal’s little problem.” She mocked her mother’s voice and grumbled, looking away. “Sheik was always the one to fix my problems, it was one of the major things that led to discontent between us, I didn’t want his help, he didn’t want to help me, but mom always insisted that he help.” 

Lee reached over and rubbed her back. “She’s your mom, she’s just doing what mom’s do.”

Krystal closed her eyes and Lee could see a tear cascade down her face. “Yeah, but she always does this, even though I graduated top of my class and became the head freaking nurse, she still thinks that Sheik is the more successful twin, the one who can fix my issues because he’s my big brother and that’s what brothers are for. Nothing is ever good enough, I just can’t handle things on my own according to her.”

Pulling his girlfriend into a hug Lee put her head on his chest.” I think you do a great job of handling stuff on your own, after all, you handled yourself and your friends pretty well for years.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Come on, let’s go back to bed, you need some sleep.” 

Krystal nodded before climbing back over Lee into her spot on the bed. 

Lee had been diligently typing away at his desk, filing last-minute reports when his phone rang. He didn’t recognize the number and very few people knew his desk phone number outside of the station. 

“Hello?” He asked as he finally picked it up. 

“Who is this?” The male voice sounded gruff, and rather pissy in Lee’s opinion. He furrowed his brows.

“This is First Lieutenant Lee Rock of Southside City’s 56 Precinct, who is this?” He asked rather gruffly back.

The voice cleared his throat. “Sorry about the gruffness Lieutenant Rock, the person who answered my call the first time was insisting that I couldn’t be transferred. My name is Sheik Hyrule, your girlfriend’s brother.”

Lee quickly hit the record button on his phone in case this call was going to have important information for him to review later. “Yes, Krystal told me about you a little, how can I help you?”

Sheik cleared his throat again. “First, I would like you to turn off the recording button, nothing I say will be of importance for a later date, I just wish to speak to you, and you alone.” 

Blinking in surprise, Lee slowly turned off the record button. “How did you know?”

There was a chuckle, almost dark. “I’m a businessman Lieutenant, I know how people work. Second, I am in your Chief’s office, I want you to come here please.” 

Lee looked up in bewilderment to see a blonde man with his hair slicked back talking on a cell phone in his uncle’s office. He looked directly at Lee and snapped his cell phone shut, ending the call on Lee’s desk phone. Swallowing thickly, he stood up and quickly made his way to Gai’s office and closed the door behind him. Gai was sitting in his office chair, leaned slightly back, Sheik had sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, two huge guys were behind him, in suits as well but they looked rather out of place in them, like the suits just wouldn’t fit their large frames. 

Sheik sighed as he crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap. “Please, Lieutenant, sit.” Lee sat quickly in the other chair. “I have read your report on my twin, and so has the rest of the family. My mother has requested the file be sealed after this conversation, and your Chief has already told me it will be, but I’m here to hear straight from the horse’s mouth, what happened.” 

“It’s all there, I really don’t see why you need to question me,” Lee said, refusing to be intimidated. After he studied Sheik for a bit, it was almost laughable how much he looked like Krystal. Give him a rounder chin and longer hair, and you have Krystal, sitting in a business suit, looking displeased. 

Sheik sighed. “I want to question you because my sister is refusing to answer me and every time I go to that hospital, she avoids me like the plague. You know about this just about as well as she does, hence why I’m here.” 

Lee shook his head. “No, I really don’t, all I know is that Krystal is suffering and needs help.”

“Then why don’t you help me?” Sheik replied as he uncrossed his legs and sat up. “I really don’t like cleaning up my sister’s messes. Even our little brother wasn’t as needy as her.” Lee could feel his eye twitch, before he knew it, all professionalism went out the open window.

“You know, the only reason she wanted your help this time is because she’s exhausted all other options.” He barked. “She’s been suffering for years and is now too afraid to contact you because you belittled her for her career choice, you ruined the 18th birthday for her, and constantly got onto her from “needing” help when she didn’t really want it, your mother is the one who put you up to it, when she really didn’t want it.” 

Sheik’s eye twitched and his ears flicked in irritation. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You want to know why, I ruined our birthday and why I belittled her career choice?” He asked after a moment. Lee nodded.

“I ruined our birthday by giving her a loan.” Sheik started. “As I am sure you know, our mother wanted us to continue her business empire and was crushed when Krystal wanted to be a nurse.” Sheik shook his head, almost in disappointment. “A nurse, someone who runs around all day and night, barely gets to sleep, someone who has to wait hand and foot for idiots who stupidly blow up their fingers or insert random crap in their anus. It’s shameful that someone who holds the blood of the Goddess and a descendant of royalty to be doing stuff like that. But regardless, she was in need of a lot of money by the time we reached 18 and she wanted to continue her education into nursing. Scholarships can only take you so far, and she didn’t want to ask our parents for money, though I’m sure our father would have happily signed over the money if she even looked like she was going to ask.” 

Lee sat back and raised an eyebrow. Sheik continued. 

“So, in order to fund her silly little dream, I gave her a check, one that I earned by taking over our mother’s empire. She refused it, I insisted. Pay for your dream, as weird as it is. She claimed she didn’t need my charity, and I politely told her otherwise.” Sheik looked away, a bitter look crossing his face. “She stormed out of the restaurant we were at, embarrassing our parents and moved out the next day, nary speaking a word to either me, or our parents. I haven’t spoken to her since.” 

Lee disagreed. “I think you have it all wrong.”

“That’s beside the point,” Sheik replied, cutting Lee off. He tapped the desk with a finger. “What I want is answers, and I would like them now. What happened?”

Lee sighed and recounted all he knew to Sheik, who sat silently, fingers pressed against his lips the entire time. Lee could almost compare it to getting in trouble with the principal and trying to explain his actions. When he was finished Sheik had put his head into his hands.

“She had to be stupid and go running about those ruins, even though Sai and our mother told her to avoid it?” He stood up. “Alright, I’m going to go see her and beat her around the head for this foolishness.” 

“Now wait a minute.” Lee said as he stood. Sheik held up a hand.

“No, you’ve done enough, I thank you for looking out for my sister, but you are done here, you may go back to your desk and pretend you’re doing something important.” He nodded to his bodyguards and they all walked out, leaving Lee to shake in rage. He turned to Gai who just simply shook his head.

“Sorry son, but the DA already approved it. Only the deputy and I can handle it now.” Gai smiled a little. “Though…if Krystal requests specific help from a specific officer…then you may be involved again.” 

Lee went back to his desk, only a little smug at the loophole. 

Later in the evening, Lee was one of the last ones out of the station from the day shift, the sun was dipping low on the horizon and casting a golden shadow across the various empty desks in the bullpen. Lee scrubbed at his eyes to wipe the tiredness from his mind. While he was “temporarily” off the case with the white wolf, it didn’t mean he couldn’t do his duty as her boyfriend and help her research. His phone dinged and he smiled seeing Krystal’s name, the smile faded as it only read S.O.S. He jumped up and shut down his desk before grabbing his coat and telling Deputy Hatake that he was leaving for the day and dashing out the door to this car.

He pulled up to Krystal’s house and could hear shouting and screaming coming from inside, he nearly kicked open the door, half expecting either someone to be attacking her or her fighting hard to keep Shiro down. He didn’t expect Sheik’s two bodyguards to be cowering in the living room as the noises sounded from deeper in the house. 

“I wouldn’t get mixed up in that officer.” One said. “They have been screaming at one another for hours now.” 

Lee shook his head. “Well, unfortunately, I’m dating one of them.” He set down his keys on her key hook and moved to the shouting.

“Get the hell out Sheik, I’m wanting you to leave right now!” Krystal screamed as she threw a book at Sheik who dodged it with ease.

“I’m only trying to help, you ungrateful brat!” 

“Hey!” Lee’s voice boomed behind Sheik. “Everyone can just calm down.”

Sheik whirled around and glared. “I don’t recall asking for your opinion officer, get out before I have you fired.” 

Fighting to keep the smirk off his face Lee replied. “Sorry Mr. Hyrule, but I’m not on the clock and can’t be held accountable for things when I am not in uniform, I am just asking you, as your sister's boyfriend, to calm down or politely leave.” 

If looks could kill. Honestly, Krystal and Sheik were more alike than either of them would like to admit. Sheik huffed and puffed, and looked like he was going to say something, but didn’t, all he did was stomp back out into the living room. Krystal immediately came and hugged Lee, pressing her face into his chest, her tears sinking into the fabric of his shirt. 

“Hey now, no tears,” Lee said as he swiped a thumb across her face. “I’m here.” 

“Thank you Lee,” Krystal mumbled into his chest. “I was getting so worked up and I could feel Shiro trying to come out.” 

Lee tilted her face up and they shared a kiss. “I’m always going to be here for you sweetheart. You just need to help reign in your temper…much like he does.” 

Krystal stuck her tongue out playfully and Lee planted a kiss on her cheek before they both moved out to the living room, Lee understood that he would have to be the mediator between the two if they were to get anywhere.

Krystal sat down on the couch, as Sheik took residence in a single chair, looking rather angry still, but pouting more than anything. Lee took a seat by Krystal and put on his best police face.

“Alright, look you two, I get you guys don’t get along that well, and that there is bad history, but we all need to work together in order for this problem to be solved.” 

Sheik said something scathing in his native tongue, Krystal’s nostrils flared and she opened her mouth to say something when Lee put a hand up. 

“Sheik, do you want to help your sister or not?”

“Yes.” Sheik ground out after a minute. 

Lee looked to Krystal. “Krystal, do you want Sheik’s help with this.”

“Not if he’s-” Lee cut her off.

“That’s not what I asked honey.” He said, giving her a chastising look. “Yes, or no?”

Krystal huffed and looked away but quietly replied. “Yes, I do.” Lee clapped his hands together, drawing both of their attentions. 

“Excellent. Let’s get started on a plan.”

Krystal and Sheik both nodded and reluctantly came together for a plan. They looked over different books that Sheik had brought well into the night, Lee buying some takeout for everyone once it reached dinner time. Around midnight Sheik got to witness Shiro surfacing, and how hard his sister was struggling to maintain control. Lee slapped the special cuffs on her and Shiro snapped nasty and vile things at both of them as she struggled and fought against her restraints. 

“I hope you both die in the most violent way possible you stupid, fucking mortals!” She hissed as Lee pressed a hand down on the back of her neck, pinching a nerve. 

“Least we get to move on to a better place Shiro, instead of getting trapped in a statue,” Lee said as her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor. Sheik walked over and pet his sister’s head as Lee wedged a pillow under it. 

“I didn’t realize how bad this was,” Sheik mumbled to himself. He ran the back of his hand down Krystal’s face. “I swear Krystal, I won’t rest until this is fixed.” 

Lee turned and went to throw away some take out boxes so Sheik couldn’t see the smile across his face. 


	6. The Plan

Everyone Has a Secret

Chapter 6

*****HylianHeroine2*****

“What do you mean you want Jean Au Belleau to do the damn statues?” Krystal nearly screamed. “We don’t have time for him to do that kind of bullshit!”

“Because they have to be perfect!” Sheik countered. “Jean is a perfectionist and he would make sure they need to be done to my exact specifications!”

“At four thousand dollars a piece!?” Krystal waved her arms around wildly. “There are six of these damn things that need to be made!”

“It’s my money!” 

Lee rubbed his temples trying to alleviate the headache forming. His girlfriend and her twin had been in a screaming match since early morning and it didn’t look like it was going to be over any time soon. 

_ Last month they had all traveled out to the ruins, Sheik and Lee pushing the giant boulder in front of the entrance to the side. Krystal noted that it was much quieter than last time she was there, since the spirits that inhabited the different halls were gone, their whispering was also gone. She led them down Shiro’s path and using Lee’s police flashlight they saw the remains of a statue. Chunks of the statue littered the floor like something burst out of there in a mighty blow and shrapnel could be seen embedded into the dirt flooring. It was a wonder how Krystal hadn’t been killed by the shrapnel itself.  _

_ Lee got down on a knee and picked one up. “Its gold, you can tell by the dull hue.” He looked up at Krystal. “You said it was in the shape of a wolf?” _

_ “Yeah,” Krystal said as she looked around with her own phones’ flashlight. “It was right here, eye level with me. The mouth was open in a snarl, it was also on a podium, but I’m not seeing it.”  _

_ Sheik grunted as he walked right into the podium in the dark. “Found it.” He wheezed. Lee shined his light over.  _

_ “Hmmm.” Lee mused. “It looks like it’s made of onyx with gold inlays.”  _

_ “How do you know such much about these jewels?” Krystal asked as she wrapped her arms around his left one. He chuckled in response.  _

_ “Mom was a jeweler. I may have taken after my uncle and went into the police academy, but she made sure I knew my fancy jewels and precious metals.” _

_ Sheik rolled his eyes. “Come on you two, don’t go making out in this Hylia forsaken place. “ Krystal shot him a glare, but he ignored it and pulled the ancient Hylian textbook from his knapsack. “According to the text, the ancient people of this area had six divine beasts that they worshipped. The beasts had demanded more land, food, and tributes paid to them to appease their lust for worldly possessions, anyone found to not be putting their full effort into getting tributes were killed and eaten in front of the followers to maintain fear and order.” _

_ “So how did the ancient Hylian’s get involved?” Krystal said as she sat down on the podium. Sheik flipped to a new page.  _

_ “Well, it looks like the people were running out of food and gifts to give them, their lust for things was too great and was quickly eating into the people’s supplies and their own possessions, so they went to our people since we had Hylia and her sisters’ protection.”  _

_ “Queen Zelda the 40 _ _ th _ _ had listened to their woes and agreed to help them as long as they swore their allegiance to her and the Hylian Kingdom of Hyrule. They agreed.” He flipped to a new page. “Queen Zelda had a statue made for each beast in its likeness to be made of solid gold, no other metal was precious enough; when they were complete, Queen Zelda sent her army to each beasts domain and killed them one by one, sealing their spirit into the corresponding statue, then she had them sealed away so that they may never wreak their havoc upon the world again.” He shut the book with a snap. “Until a cocky little brat stuck her nose into it.”  _

_ Krystal glared but Lee stepped in between the two. “Come on, we have found at least one path to take, let’s see if we can find more information and see about getting more statues made.”  _

_ “Fine.” Krystal said as she crossed her arms and looked away with a pout.  _

“Guys!” Lee finally shouted over the two. “Would you stop screaming at one another?” Both Krystal and Sheik looked over with a blush. “Sheik, Krystal is right, time is of the essence. There’s only a small window of time that the spirits are not awake, and in that time is when we can discuss this. If your artist can complete the statues in a relatively quick time, we should go with him, but if he’s going to take time, we have to move onto someone else.”

Sheik rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He sat on Lee’s couch, Aslan going to curl in his lap. “I’ll call Jean later today when I get home and get an idea of when he would be able to complete them.” 

“Fantastic.” Krystal said as she ran her hand through her hair. Her phone went off with a text, picking it up she nodded. “Lain finally got back to me.”

“Perfect.” Lee pulled his notebook from his back pocket. In the books, the former Queen of Hyrule had said each statue must be made in the likeness of the beasts. Lee thought it best to keep them all written down. 

Shiro in Krystal was a wolf. In TenTen, was Sana, a monkey. In Lain, was Yume, a bear. Riza, hosted Kanna, a shark. In Kichona, was Himari, a tiger. Finally, in Rose, was Rio, a panther. 

Each girl gave a detailed description of the statue that they saw, to Lee, each was equally terrifying and he didn’t want to think about the evils they could unleash. Thankfully, with Shiro as their leader, as long as she remained dormant, so did the others.

Sheik had called in the morning, stating that Jean would be able to complete them all in two weeks time. Both Krystal and Lee found this acceptable and in the meantime, they all decided to go about their normal lives. 

Shiro remained quiet during that time, though Krystal did see her glowering at her pretty much any time she went to check the mirror. 

“It’s like she wants to speak to me, but won’t,” Krystal said one evening as she and Lee got back from a movie date. “I tried reaching out to her, but she won’t speak to me.” They were currently in her backyard, enjoying the warm spring night. 

Lee put an arm around her. “Well, this may be a blessing, it allowing you some much-needed relaxation.” He kissed her cheek. “Why are you so worried anyway?”

“I don’t know.” She started as she looked up at the night sky. “Apart of me feels bad about this, I know I shouldn’t, she has made my life a living hell, but she’s also been with me since I was a teen. There were many nights when she would take over and...”She looked away with a blush. “This is going to sound silly, but I felt free for a moment, free from my teenage woes and worries.” 

“I think I understand,” Lee replied, taking her hand. “At least to an extent. But, at the same time, you shouldn’t let your memories cloud your judgment, she’s done terrible things to you and could have coasted you your freedom...or even worse, your life.” He brought her hand up and kissed it. 

“I guess its just my soft heart.” Krystal giggled. 

Everyone involved in the case took off of work after the two week period when Sheik started that the statues were done and each girl needed to make sure that the statues looked as they remembered. 

Krystal looked upon the statue in front of her, even in Jean’s well-lit studio, it gave her flashbacks to that night and sent shivers up her spine. Standing in a powerful pose, with snarling face and all, the statue looked exactly like she remembered. 

“Not too bad.” Shiro’s voice rang in her head. 

“It’s perfect.” They said together. 


	7. The Ritual

Everyone Has a Secret

Chapter 7

*****HylianHeroine2*****

Lee buckled a sleeping Krystal into the seat and slid into the driver’s side to start the engine. Sheik looked over his shoulder to look at his sister. 

“It feels weird to take her from her house while she sleeps.” Lee said. 

“I know, but according to the ritual, the beasts had to be killed while they slept, hopefully after all of this is over, we can look at it as a distant nightmare.” Sheik replied, patting his bag, making sure the Hylian textbook he had was still there. In the far back of the SUV was the wolf statue, it almost seemed to loom, like a dark raincloud, overhead. 

Krystal awoke a few hours later, freaking out at first of course, but seeing Lee driving in the front made her calm down pretty quick. 

“Looks like this is will be the final time we have to drive out to these ruins!” He said excitedly. You excited honey? 

She smiled and nodded slightly, still trying to wake up as she looked out the window to the passing trees and fences of the farmland. Bless him, he was trying to make this relaxing, but her gut felt strange. Shiro’s face appeared in the reflection of the dark glass, her golden eyes glaring again. 

“Go away.” She hissed. 

“That’s all you have to say to me? Betraying me, after so long together?”

“Don’t try to make it seem like you were a saint.” Krystal narrowed her own eyes. “You used me, and in case you couldn’t already tell, we’re going to get rid of you once and for all.” 

“If you say so.” Her reflection returned to normal. Sheik turned in the front seat.

“Don’t go talking to it. You’ll only make this harder on yourself.”

“Yes daddy.” Krystal huffed. “I’ll be the perfect princess you expect out of me.” Lee looked in the rearview mirror and pursed his lips. 

“Hey, there a gas station up ahead, I’m going to stop and fill up, get some snacks. You two want to stretch your legs?”

“Whatever gets us through this bullshit faster.” Sheik replied, brushing some imaginary lint from his coat. Krystal only snorted as she looked back out the window. 

Lee was taking far too long, she looked at her watch again, he had been in the gas station for nearly 10 minutes, the others would be too far ahead if he didn’t come out soon. Sheik sighed heavily in the front, not that she paid him any mind. She pulled out her phone and began to text Lee.

“I’m sorry.”

“Excuse me?” Krystal was more than a little taken aback. Sheik never apologized about anything. He turned.

“Krystal, I’m sorry for how I treated you over the years and for making you feel as if I didn’t love or respect you.” He shook his head. “Since, knowing us, we will probably never speak again after all of this, I wanted to let my feelings be known.” He looked away. “I didn’t mean to ruin our birthday, I only wanted to help, without mom demanding that I help you.”

Was she hearing things? Did her older brother, the one who was “always right”, actually apologize? “Well...” She started. “I have to admit, I haven’t been the nicest either and I shouldn’t have just refused your offer, though I did hurt my feelings on how you presented the check to me.” 

“I know.” He mumbled. “There is no excuse on how I did it, I still have my feelings towards you being in the medical field, but it makes you happy, and I should have put that first before our heritage...or our family’s thoughts on the matter.”

“Thank you Sheik.” She paused for a moment. “If you want, you can come over or call me any time you want after this, I wouldn’t mind.” 

“I’d like that.” Sheik grinned. 

Lee got back in the car finally and laughed. “Finally, sorry guys, the line was super long.” He handed Sheik his coffee and Krystal a water as she asked. Krystal smiled to herself as they pulled away. There were no other cars in the parking lot. 

“Alright.” Sheik started, addressing everyone. “It takes someone of Hylian heritage to commence the rituals, so I’ll have to go one at a time to everyone and perform the exorcism, Krystal, you will go last since you have the leader in you.” 

She nodded. 

“Perfect.” He continued. “First, I need to set the ground rules, this process is painful, how painful I don’t know, but it is important to follow each step to the letter, I want no mistakes, no one gets left behind.” Kawa and Naruto finished unloading the last statue. “First, before the ritual, the person with the corresponding statue must come up, drink some of the Hylia blessed water I brought, and she and her most trusted person must cut their fingers and anoint the top of the statue’s head with a drop of blood.” 

“How long will it take?” Lain asked. Sheik looked over. 

“I don’t know, probably just a few moments, but how it feels to you, it may feel like longer.” He looked to each of them. “The most important part is this: You cannot let go of your partner’s hand, it is what is keeping your soul bound to this earth, you let go, it holds the risk of your soul getting sucked out too.” 

Everyone gulped but nodded. Sheik took in Riza first, Kawa and Naruto carried the statue in as Riza and her fiancee, Ichiro, followed after Sheik. 

Lee wrapped a hand around Krystal’s shoulders as they took a seat. Slowly, one by one, her friends went in and came out, looking a little confused but all around, okay. Finally, Sheik called for her. Heart hammering in her chest, she stood, Lee, taking her hand. Together they walked in after Sheik, he placed a few candles around the podium where Shiro’s new statue sat. 

“Alright Krystal, the water is going to taste a bit off to you, since you already have Hylia’s blood, but it’s safe to drink.” Sheik handed her a bottle. She downed it in one go. He handed her a knife. “You and Lee cut your forefingers and swipe it on the forehead.”

“Ich.” She winced as the knife sliced her skin and blood cropped up. Lee took it and did the same. Together, they ran their fingers over the front of the statue, their blood flowing down the face, almost glowing in the darkroom. Lee leaned over and gave her a little kiss.

“Just a little longer my love.” She took his hand. 

“I’m ready.” 

Sheik cleared his throat and opened the Hylian textbook and began reading. It burned, far more than she expected. Her grip on Lee tightened, he squeezed back reassuringly. 

Sheik continued his chanting in Hylian. His eyes started to glow, no doubt Hylia’s power surging through him. 

The pain hit her intensely, her knees buckled, her sweaty fingers digging into Lee’s palm. She squeezed her eyes shut and cried out in agony.

Only Shiro’s smile could be seen in her mind’s eye. 

“You think you’re so strong, don’t you?” She breathed. Krystal looked around, gone was the cave, only her and Shiro, alone in an empty space. 

“Shiro?” She asked as she looked upon the pure white beast. She was much larger than she expected, seemed to be more of a dire wolf than a regular one. It circled her, the coarse, white fur scraping along her face.

“It’s me, child.” She chuckled. “Did you expect someone else?” She circled again. 

“I’m not afraid of you.” Krystal tried to sound brave, but the waver in her voice gave her fear away. Before she could blink Shiro’s face was in hers, the gaping maw of a mouth wide open, and the wild golden eyes stared into her soul.

“You should be.” She smiled again. “It’s almost a shame, I was really starting to like you.” 

“Where did you take me?”

“In your soul,” Shiro answered as she sat back in her haunches. “Though I didn’t take you here, its part of the exorcism. Look at your feet.”

Krystal looked down and saw chains tying her to something, they were dripping with blood. “What is that?”

“Its what’s keeping you grounded, that’s Lee’s love for you, encased in the blood you two put on the statue. A bond stronger than any spirit like myself.” She licked her paw before launching herself at Krystal, startling her. She braced for impact, though when she opened her eyes, she saw that Shiro had phased right through her and Krystal; breathed a sigh of relief, until she noticed she was getting dragged backward into a dark hole forming behind her. Looking down she saw the chains were gone, now wrapped around Shiro’s back paws. 

“What?” Fear rose up as she screamed in the pain.

“Sweet dreams.” The dark smile was all she could see as darkness overcame her. 


	8. Tricked

Everyone Has a Secret 

Chapter 8

*****HylianHeroine2*****

“She let go for just a moment.” Lee stated aloud to Sheik as he brushed her hair from her sweaty forehead. “Is she going to be okay?”

Sheik seemed to be coming down, his eyes going back to normal. “How long did she let go?”

“Not long, as I said, for just a second, I grabbed her hand right away once I felt her slip from my fingers.”

“It should be okay. Is she breathing?”

“Yeah.” Lee cradled Krystal close in his arms, her chest only slowly rising and falling. He put his forehead to hers, her sweaty brow giving him some solace that she was alive. “Please, my love, wake up.”

Sheik let out a shuddering breath and snapped the book closed, Krystal’s eyes flying open at the sudden sound. Helping her to her feet, Lee cocked his head to the side and turned to face Sheik. “Why are her eyes still golden?”

“Might be a side effect of the exorcism,” Sheik said, putting the textbook away. “It will probably fade with time, I wouldn’t worry too much.”

For the next couple of weeks Krystal, well, any of the girls really; didn’t seem like themselves, but slowly they started to come around. Well, all except for Krystal, really Lee’s first clue that something was wrong was her dog. Wolfos didn’t want to be around her master, and Krystal acted cold towards her. Aslan stayed as far away from her as well, but to Lee that wasn’t entirely different from before. 

Finally, she started speaking more again and coming back around. Lee just assumed it because she was the leader’s host. He spent a lot of time helping her around the house and just making her feel more comfortable. Slowly, but surely, she was getting better. 

Then she dropped a bombshell on him.

“I want to break up.” Lee’s jaw dropped open. 

“What?” He asked. “Why?”

Krystal shrugged as she haphazardly threw another one of his socks into a bag. “Look, I appreciate all the help you gave me, but now that I’m free, I think its time that we split.” She chuckled darkly. “ho knows, maybe it was really Shiro that loved you.”

That hurt Lee more than anything, but, in the end, he couldn’t make her love him. After he got the last of his stuff moved out of her house and took Aslan and Woflos with him, Krystal said she didn’t want her anymore, he gave her one last chaste kiss on the cheek and wished her the best. 

Her new golden eyes looked upon him coldly. He missed her sapphire blue eyes. 

Gai was more than understanding and gave Lee a week off to get his head around everything. 

“You’ve been through a lot,” Gai said. “Just as much as her. Take a break, relax and don’t worry about it, maybe some time apart will do you both some good.”

So that’s what Lee did. He decided to go see his brother and flew out across the country to Kazuki and Zira’s cottage on the West coast. 

“You poor thing.” Zira started as she put a cup of tea in front of Lee and took a seat in the plush armchair that she had been sitting in. “All of that must have been exhausting.” 

“It was.” He replied as he took a sip from the cup. “But, at least she’s better.” He looked down. “Even if it’s without me.”

Kazuki clapped a hand on his brother’s back. “Ah, Lee, you’ll find a truly special girl someday, look at me and Zira!”

Zira shook her head and lightly thacked her husband on the head. Lee couldn’t help but smile softly. Zira, or Sabrina as her legal name dictated, had just been an exotic dancer that Kazuki had met when his tour ended. 

His brother had been in a dark place, and still could sometimes slip into that mindset, Lee, unfortunately, wasn’t always able to be there. Zira could, though, she quit her job at her night club and moved in with Kazuki to be there for him. At first, Lee had assumed that she just wanted his military money, but he was wrong. She truly loved Kazuki, and through her support, Kazuki got the help he needed. 

“You’re right Kazuki.” Lee took his brother’s hand off his shoulder. “I thought that Krystal was the one though.”

“Who knows Lee,” Zira said. “She still might be, as Gai said, give it time.” 

Lee was feeling much better by the time he got back and ready to hit the streets again. What he didn’t expect was another string of robberies. 

“You don’t think it's Krystal, do you?” Kawa asked as he put his cigarette out in the ashtray. 

“I don’t know at this point,” Lee said as he flipped through the pitifully small file. “I doubt it though, it was Shiro that wanted the money, the girls all kept meticulous track of what was stolen.”

“Eehh, maybe she decided she liked it too.” Naruto started. “Have you even talked to her since your breakup?” 

With an eye roll Lee shook his head. “No, I haven’t, but again, just because these crimes are similar, doesn’t mean she is behind it.” The week he was gone, and the next two weeks after, there had been a string of robberies eerily similar to the white wolf’s crimes. The difference? They had no evidence. Each robbery was pulled off with such precision and perfect timing, that there were no witnesses, no camera evidence, no fingerprints or anything. 

It made little sense to Lee, how could anyone pull this off? 

“Lee is right,” Arthur replied. “Besides, she has requested to be left alone, unless there is hard evidence pointing to her, then we need to respect her wishes.” Everyone sat at the table nodded in agreement.

Wolfos whined as he walked in and hung up his keys. “Hey girl, what’s wrong? You hungry?” He asked as he pet her head. “Missing your mommy?” Wolfos whined and barked again as she jumped onto his couch. Lee sat down with her and scratched behind her ear, just like Krystal showed him. “I miss her too.” 

His doorbell sounded. Raising an eyebrow he stood and looked through the peephole before almost throwing open the door. It was all of Krystal’s friends. 

“Hey Lee,” Rose said. “Do you mind if we come in? We would like to talk about Krystal.” He stepped to the side.

“Of course, come in.” Everyone filed in and sat down in his living room. After getting them all drinks and settling down Lee asked. “So, what’s up?”

Riza sighed before speaking. “We know that we shouldn’t ask this of you, after everything, we shouldn’t be relying on you to fix another mess.” 

“But we are very concerned about Krystal.” TenTen finished. “No one, not even us, have seen her in three weeks. Once she broke up with you, she quit her job, a complete shock to her boss, she cut off all contact with us, her family, even Sai.”

Lain started up. “Which is the scary part, she would never cut off contact with her Godmother, and we were wondering if you would do a wellness check on her for us.”

“Well, that is very worrying.” Lee mused. “But why can’t you ask an on-duty officer?” 

Rose looked up. “Well, one thing she confided in us, before the exorcism, was if she suddenly dropped off the face of the earth, to call you right away, that something was wrong. We are concerned and want your help.”

The girls made a compelling argument. “Alright, I’ll do a wellness check first thing tomorrow when I get clocked in.” 

Everything on the outside looked normal, though the house was eerily quiet. Pulling into her driveway Lee switched off his engine and turned the volume to his radio down. The lawn was a little overgrown and the curtains on her front windows were pulled closed. 

“Miss Hyrule?” He asked as he knocked on the door and listened intently for the sound of any movement. There was none. Going down the steps and to the backyard he tried to peer in through the sliding glass back door. Dust had started to settle on the once immaculate kitchen and from what he could see in the dark house, food, cups, plates and other cutlery were strewn about the kitchen, as if she just threw things to the ground when she was done with them. 

_ “Fuck.” _ Lee thought as he went back around to the front of the house and through her bushes right below her front window. He had found early on in their relationship that one of the small panes was loose, he just hoped she didn’t listen to him and got it fixed. 

It moved in his hands and came out easily, placing it on the ground by his feet he reached in and unlocked the window. Slowly and quietly he pushed open the window and made his way inside. 

The smell was what first hit him and made his skin crawl. Death had a distinct smell. Taking out his flashlight he looked around. Bills and cut off notices were piled up around her mail slot, the muggy, hot air felt oppressive. 

“Shit.” He whispered. Strewn about on all the furniture and floor were bags of jewelry, cash, and other expensive things, he picked up a ring on the coffee table, it was one he recognized from a report of what was stolen from a local pawn shop. 

He looked up as he heard movement, drawing his gun and keeping a close eye through the dark house he peered into each room leading to her bedroom. The bathroom was empty, and so was her art room. Pushing open her slightly ajar bedroom door he saw a form sleeping on the bed, it barely moved and he feared the worst.

“Krystal?” He whispered, hoping she wasn’t dead. He walked around to the side she was facing and knelt down. The golden eyes popping open made him recoil in fear. 

“Ah, officer dumbass.” She croaked. “I was wondering when you’d come crawling back.”

Lee narrowed his eyes. “Hey, just because we are broken up doesn’t mean you can resort to name-calling.” 

She rolled her eyes and struggled to sit up, she looked terrible and the horrible smell was coming off of her. Her once sun-kissed skin was pale, almost ashen gray. Her hair was dull, ratty and sticking up at odd angles and she looked far too skinny, previously, she had a small tummy that he loved to kiss on, now he could almost see her ribs beneath her nightshirt, and all her muscle tone seemed to be gone. 

“What happened to you?” He asked.

“I’m dying idiot. Isn’t it obvious?”

“How, and why?”

“You don’t get it do you?” She wheezed a little laugh, followed by a cough. “I tricked you.” Lee still looked confused. “She really chose a dumbass to date.” Krystal held up a hand and Lee took it. “I’m not her, it’s me, Shiro.”

Lee’s jaw dropped and he immediately let go of her hand before pointing his gun at her. “Start talking, now!”

Shiro chuckled a little. “I have full control of her body, you exorcised the wrong soul.” 

His heart thudded in his chest. “What are you talking about? That plan was foolproof.” 

“I told you, I wasn’t going to make it easy on you.” She rolled her head. “Oh, everything aches.” Shaking her head she looked back up. “But telling you this wasn’t to rub it in your face., I actually need your help.”

“You took my girlfriend from me.” Lee hissed. “Why would I help you?” Shiro gestured for him to come closer, when he bent down she grabbed the front of his uniform. 

“In case you didn’t hear me earlier, you imbecile, I’m dying. If you want her to come back to a living body, I suggest you listen to me.”

Everyone gathered quickly at the police station and just seemed to glare at Shiro. 

“Start talking.” Lee ordered. Shiro rolled her eyes.

“Alright, alright, don’t be so mean.” Shiro looked up and tried to move her hands in the heavy cuffs. “You all assumed that when I slept, that I couldn’t hear Krystal and everything that was said to her. I knew about your plans early on. When the day of the exorcism came, I fought hard to stay in her body. Krystal, didn’t expect the pain and let go of Lee’s hand, the thing keeping her grounded to her own body.” 

“After everything, I cut off all her connections to the outside world, everything keeping her tied down. Friends, family, work, him.” She gestured to Lee with a head nod. “You all don’t know how smart she really is, she has a genius IQ, once I was in full control of her, I` could use her superior mind to commit my crimes, but...I forgot about something.”

“Which is?” Sheik asked. 

“When a person is born, their soul is attached to the body, nothing but death can break this connection for the most part, though there are exceptions, such as an exorcism. When the original soul is gone, the body begins to decay, and fast.” She held up her arms. “As you can tell.”

“So why do you want to help her now?” Lee asked. “Why not just let her body die and move onto another host.”

Shiro shook her head. “Doesn’t work that way, I have to be willingly let in. Moreover, I experienced death once, wasn’t fun, I don’t really want to go through it again. So, if you all would be so willing, take me back to the shrine and I can give her body back, I’m done, I’ve had my fun.”

“Can we trust you?” Alfred asked. Murmurs of agreement came from around the table. 

She sighed and licked her teeth. “I suppose it would be a stretch to do so, but either way, her body will die, if you all want her back, I think it best to do as I asked.” 

The new group consisted of Lee, Sheik and Sai. Driving out to the ruins, Sheik and Lee pushed the massive boulder from in front of the entrance. Using flashlights they walked down Shiro’s path, a dark buzzing could be heard as they walked along the damp hall.

“The others are angry with me.” Shiro mumbled. Lee looked down. 

“We’re angry with you.”

“Heh, true, but...”She trailed off. “You know Lee, I bet if I had met someone like you when I was alive, maybe I wouldn’t have turned out like how I did.” 

They reached the statue, the statue's eyes were a deep vivid blue. Sheik rubbed its nose. “We’re here little sister, don’t worry, it won’t be long now.” He pulled out the Hylian textbook from his bag. Shiro held up a hand. 

“No need Hylian, I’ll go quietly.” She looked at Lee. “Make them leave, I want to do this in front of you and her only.” 

Lee looked at her and felt a pang of pity. “Sai, Sheik, do you mind?”

“Call us right away if you need us.” Sai nodded. She and Sheik left the room. One they did, Shiro grabbed Lee’s shirt and brought him into a deep kiss, Lee pulled back rather quickly but she only smiled. 

“I only wanted a parting gift.” She coughed before walking over to the statue and addressed it. “Krystal, I should apologize, but you know me, I have my pride. I can only apologize for the condition of your body when you return to it.” She smiled. “Good luck kid, I’m going to miss you.” She stuck her hand into the mouth of the statue and in a bright flash of light, Krystall fell backward, Lee barely catching her before she hit the dirt flooring. Shining his flashlight up to the statue, Lee watched the blue turn to gold. 

A voice rang out. “So long Officer.” A pause. “Tell him I still love him, even if he’s annoying as hell.” The gold faded away to the dull hue of the rest of the metal. Lee looked back down to Krystal, her short breaths took only the slightest of worry off his shoulders. 


	9. Recovery

Everyone Has a Secret

Chapter 9

*****HylianHeroine2*****

Krystal’s deep breathing and the rhythmic beeping of her monitors is the only thing that helped Lee sleep. Lee had put on lights and sirens taking her from the shrine, going much faster than even an officer should, but, if he didn’t, she would have surely died. Sai held Krystal’s head in her lap as he drove, keeping a constant vigilance on her pulse. All of her levels were extremely low, if they had dropped any lower, well Shiro was right, she wouldn’t of had a body to come back too 

Slowly, but surely, her color was coming back and her vitals were finally returning to normal levels. It would take weeks of recovery and physical therapy to get her back to where she once was, but thankfully, they got her help just in time.

The attending explained her condition the best he could to Lee and Sheik. Even though it was only three weeks, her body suffered severe malnutrition, the equivalent of months of no food and little water. They put her in a medically induced coma in the meantime so her body could heal, though there was no telling what had happened to her mind in the time. 

Lee didn’t care if she was still a “genius” as Shiro said, he just wanted his girlfriend back. When he wasn’t at work, he was up at the hospital, bringing flowers and the get well cards that her friends, his co-workers, and family had sent her. 

He took one week off work so that he, and her friends and brother could clean her house. Shiro had pretty much torn it to shreds. Sheik paid all her late bills and got her essentials turned back on. 

Lain and Rose went through all her belongings to check them against anything stolen that Lee and his team might have missed originally in their first sweep of the house. Kichona washed all her clothes and got them hung back up and folded neatly. Lee mowed her lawn and Riza went out and bought all new plates, cups and other stuff that Shiro had broken. 

“Well, let me know when she wakes up,” Sheik said as he shook Lee’s hand. “I have to get back to Havre, business doesn’t sleep after all.”

“I will,” Lee replied. “Thank you for everything Sheik, without you, I don’t know what we would have done.”

Sheik smiled softly. “No, Lee, it was you. You pushed for all of this, you pushed her to get help and while it’s not perfect, you brought us back together again, a lot of mending will have to happen, but…” He trailed off. “I have to go before I make a complete fool of myself.” He turned to leave the hospital entrance but paused before he got out the door. “You know, I think my sister would be honored to have such a caring man like yourself for a husband. She had always said she wanted a knight in shining armor to sweep her off her feet.” 

With that, he left, leaving Lee to grin like an idiot. 

He hummed a tune to himself as he gout of out the elevator to the 5th floor where the intensive care rooms were. The daisies in his hand smelled nice and they would help brighten her room, her lilies were wilting anyways. 

His jaw dropped seeing her sitting up, drinking from a juice box that was from her lunch tray. “Krystal?”

She turned her head and smiled. “Hi Lee!” Her voice sounded so strong, and while her body still looked far too skinny, she was bright once more. Lee nearly ran to the bed and threw his arms around her. “Oh, Lee!” She laughed. “You’ll pop out my leads.” He held her tight and pressed a few kisses to the side of her head before drawing away and wiping a tear from his eye.

“I’m sorry honey, I’m just so glad to see you awake.”

Krystal sat back on the bed and sighed. “Yeah, I woke up this morning, confused, I about had a heart attack seeing that I’ve been out for a few months.” 

Lee took a seat in the chair by her bed and held her hand tight. “Was everything explained to you?”

She nodded. “Yes. My boss, Dr. Cox had come up and filled me in what the police report said. He gave me my job back, though that won’t be until I have completed physical therapy and a psychology test.” 

“I’m glad.” He kissed her hand. “Are you feeling alright?” 

She nodded again. “I’m really weak and it hurt to stand to go pee, but with the nurse’s help I managed to take a few steps to the bathroom. She says I’m recovering quickly and that once Dr. Cox sees me again, I can be moved to a regular room, and maybe go home by the end of the month.” She shook her head. “I just can’t believe what Shiro did.”

“Neither can I.” He balled his other fist, the plastic from the daisies in his hand crinkling. “Krystal, I can’t apologize enough, if I had been more observant; if I had fought harder...I should have known that something was wrong.” 

“Stop it.” She said. “Stop putting the blame on yourself, it wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t Sheik’s, any of my friends or even my fault, ti was Shiro, she tricked us all and I cannot fault any of you for not noticing something wrong. She lived with me for years and knew how to mimic me.” She took her hand from his and brushed a finger along his cheek. “Don’t blame yourself, after all, I’m alive and that’s all I can be thankful for.” She bent down and kissed him.

“I love you.” Lee spoke the words that he hadn’t gotten to say in over five months. 

“I love you too.” She smiled, her blue eyes smiling along with her. He really missed them.

They talked well into the night, and after all of her friends visited, his co-workers, and even a call with her brother, they were finally left alone. 

“Thank you for getting some stuff for me Lee.” Krystal said as she changed from the shirt she was wearing to a fresh, clean one. 

“It’s not a problem.” He said as he sat down in the plush armchair a nurse brought in for him to sleep in. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

Lee looked down at his hands. “Shiro had said something weird, a couple of things really, and since you knew her best...I thought you might have some insight into what she meant.”

Krystal shrugged. “I can try.” She lay back. “Hit me with it.”

“Well, first was she had said that she wished she had met someone like me when she was alive, and if she had, she might not have ended up the way she did. Then, she told me to tell him that she still loved him. I’m kind of lost on what it all means.” He chuckled a little. 

“Hmmm.” Krystal started. “You brought that black notebook, right?” She began to dig through the bag that Lee brought for her and pulled out a worn looking notebook. “When I first started to hear her, she would tell me about her life, when she was alive.” She held up the notebook. “I began to write it all down, in Hylain of course, as she can’t read it.” She chuckled. “I don’t know why I did, but I’m kind of glad I did.” She opened the notebook and flipped through some pages before reading. 

_ “Shiro told me about her old mate today. Kuroi. Unlike her, he isn’t a hunter or a warrior. She got stuck with him after she owed him a debt, she asked her to be his mate, and she begrudgingly agreed. _

_ I had mentioned in a diary entry that I had a crush on a guy in my geometry class, Shiro pipped up, saying men were worthless. She told me a story about Kuroi, apparently, one day she decided to see if he was worth anything, being bonded for life meant she has to at least tolerate him, but she’d be dammed if he was just going to be a lazy lump. He couldn’t even chase down a bunny, it ran into its burrow before he could catch it.  _

_ For all the bad things Shiro says about Kuroi, I get the sense that she misses him greatly.”  _

“From what I gathered, she was the leader of their relationship.” Krystal finished up. “You aren’t really the kind of person to stand by and let people walk all over you Lee, I think she meant that she wished Kuroi might have been more like you.”

Lee shrugged. “She ever say what happened to him?”

She shook her head. “I know that she was killed before he died, or was killed himself. She always got quiet if I asked about him.” 

“I wonder why she told me to tell him that she loved him.” Lee wondered aloud. “Maybe his spirit was always nearby?”

There was another shrug. “Who knows.” 

Krystal was released to go back home after another month in the hospital. Lee helped her into her house, thankfully, she hadn’t needed to see what it looked like before they all cleaned it up, though she was horrified at some of the pictures that he showed her. Wolfos almost tackled her when Lee brought her back, and Krystal cried tears of joy when she got to hug her precious baby, who licked at her face. 

Strangely enough, Alsan finally warmed up to her, allowing her to pet the little cat. 

During the times she was at physical therapy, or just late at night, cuddling, Krystal taught Lee some Hylian at his request, the old textbook was very interesting and he wanted to learn more about her past and her ancient people. 

Since its a dead language, it was hard work, but he managed to read some stuff, he noted a lot of words that he wanted her to teach him. 

But one word caught his eye in the section about the beasts. Kuroi. Could this be the same Kuroi?

During his downtime at work, he did extensive research on ancient beasts from that area and found article that seemed promising.

_ “Ancient texts have been translated talking about each beast. The leader, Shiro, was a fearless warrior and defended her home with a ferocity not seen in any other neats of the time, and not since. Her mate, Kuroi, was much more docile and actually loved the people that worshipped him and Shiro. Scholars believe that he tried on more than one occasion to persuade her and the others to take pity on the humans that were under their protection, he could see them suffering. _

_ His fate remains unknown after the death of his mate, her temple was shut down following everything. Though it is hypothesized that he died of a broken heart over her corpse.” _

Lee tapped his chin in thought and dug a little deeper into spirits and possessions. Maybe, it was a situation like Krystal’s? Someone she knew housed Kuroi’s spirit? 

He mentally even checked himself for other voices, and could help but breath a sigh of relief when it was his own thoughts echoing in his mind. 

Later that night, he lay with Krystal and told her all he found. 

“Well, I know that animals can sometimes house extra spirits, Shiro said that it can be easy to hop from animal to animal as they don’t really have a mind to control.” She giggled. “Who knows, maybe my little baby is really her old mate.” She rubbed Wolfos’s head who only sniffed loudly in response. 

Lee smiled. “Nah, I don’t think so.” He kissed his girlfriend deeply. “You know, in the end, does it really matter? Shiro is gone, and we at least attempted to let Kuroi know that she still loved him.” 

“She does?”

Both Lee and Krystal jumped at the voice that had entered the bedroom, they looked down to Wolfos who titled her own head up in confusion. They then looked to the end of the bed to see Aslan, her expression was one of shock.

“I mean...meow?” Aslan said before jumping off the bed, Lee immediately rolling out of bed to give chase. 

“The fuck you mean you can talk?!”

Krystal could only shake her head and looked out the window to the night sky. Here we go again. 


End file.
